La Speciala Tago
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Ili estas La Batalanto kaj La Resanigistino kiu amas unu la alian kaj hodiaŭ estas ilia tago. Farita por celebri la unuan SpecialAmrilatan Tagon. Feliĉan SpecialAmrilatan Tagon!


**Saluton al vi** **ĉ** **iuj. Mia nomo estas Re** **ĝ** **eto, La Blanka Nano. Hodia** **ŭ** **estas unu de du specialaj tagoj por** **ĉ** **iuj subtenantoj de** _ **SpecialShipping**_ **(SpecialAmrilato). La alia tago estas en la 18a de oktobro kaj** **ĝ** **i estas nomata** _ **Reye**_ **-tago (Ru** **ĝ** **o-Flavo-Tago).** **Ĉi tio skribaĵo estas farita por celebri la unua** **n** **SpecialAmrilata** **n** **Tago** **n** **.**

 **Mi nek havas nek havos Pokemonon. Hidenori Kusaka havas Pokemonon Adventuron aŭ Pokemonon Specialon. I nur havas ĉi tion fikcion. Mi faras la fikcion por praktiki Esperanton. Mi uzas vidpunkton de Ruĝo.**

 **...**

 _ **Ili estas La Batalanto kaj La Resanigistino kiu amas unu la alian kaj hodiaŭ estas ilia tago**_

 _ **...**_

Estas bona vetero en Paledo Urbo. La suno brilas bone kaj la ĉielo estas blua. Pro tio, mi volas trejni kun miaj Pokemonoj. Mi havas sep Pokemonojn. Ili estas Poli la Ranidkolero, Saŭr la Fremdafloro, Pika la Pikaĉuo, Snor la Ronkikso, Vi la Espeono, Gjara la Garadoso, kaj Aero la Aerodaktilo.

Mi trejnas malantaŭ mia domo. Mi volas ektrejni per Pika ĉar Pika estas mia plej proksima Pokemono. Sed kiam mi volas ektrejni, iu vokas min malforte. Mi serĉas la fonton de la voĉo antaŭe kaj malantaŭe, dekstre kaj maldekstre, kaj finfine, mi povas serĉi la fonton.

Mi vidas la virinon. Kvankam ŝi estas malproksima, mi povas vidi ŝiajn longajn blondajn harojn. Kiam ŝi ekproksimigas min, mi povas vidi siajn falvajn okulojn. Mi certas, ke ŝi ridetas min. Pro tio, mi ridetas ŝin. Finfine, ŝi venas al mi. Ŝia vango estas ruĝa kiel rubeno aŭ eĉ mia nomo. Ŝi havas belan rideton. Ŝi surhavas longan flavan robon. Laŭ mia opinio, ŝi estas bela kaj beleta.

"Sal ... saluton, Sinjoro Ruĝo. Ki ... kiel vi fartas?" ŝi diras timide. Mi ridetas kiam ŝi vokas min "Sinjoro".

"Mi fartas bonege, Flavo. Kaj Flavo, vi ne bezonas voki min 'Sinjoro'. Nur voku min 'Ruĝo'," mi diras ridete.

"Bo ... bona, Ruĝo. Ĉi tio estas malfacila por mi, sed mi provos voki vin nur 'Ruĝo'. Ho, kion vi faras?" ŝi demandas.

"Mi trejnos kun miaj Pokemonoj. Ĉu vi volas vidi mian trejnon?" mi demandas. Ŝi kapjesas kaj sidas sub la arbo, kaj mi povas ektrejni kun miaj Pokemonoj. Ŝi vidas mian trejnon sub la arbo.

...

Finfine, la trejno estas kompletita. Miaj Pokemonoj ripozas en iliajn Pokepilkojn. Kiel pri Flavo? Mi memoras ŝin nun. Mi vidas ŝin sub la arbo. Ŝi estas dormanta. Mi ne volas ĝeni ŝin sed la vespero venos. Mi devas vekiĝi ŝin. Kiam mi proksimigas ŝin, mi vidas la bildon en ŝia bildlibro. Precipe, mia bildo. Ŝi faris mian bildon. La bildo estas bona kaj bela.

Mi vidas la dormintan Flavon. Ŝi ridetas en sia dormo. Mi sidas kun ŝi sub la arbo. Mi estas tre laca, kaj mi volas dormi. Mi ne volas ke Flavo dormas sole. Pro tio, mi dormas kun ŝi sub la arbo. Ŝia vizaĝo estas belega. Ŝia rideto plibeligas sian vizaĝon. Mi volas vidi ŝian vizaĝon ĉiutage. Sed mi memoras ke mi devas vekiĝi ŝin.

"Flavo, vekiĝu!" mi diras. Ŝi ne povas vekiĝas facile. Ŝi estas tre laca ĉar ŝi atendas min. Sed finfine, ŝi vekiĝas. Ŝi malfermas siajn okulojn flavajn kaj demandas min.

"Ru ... Ruĝo? Ĉu la trejno estas kompletita?" Flavo demandas. Mi kapjesas kaj vidas mian bildon en ŝia bildlibro.

"Via bildo estas bela, Flavo," mi diras. Ŝia vango ruĝiĝas kiel mia nomo denove poste mi laŭdas ŝian bildon.

"EEEEEHHHHHH! Vi ne vidus la bildon!" ŝi diras kaj fermas la libron. Mi nur ridas kiam ŝi fermas la libron.

"Ne estu timida, Flavo. Via bildo estas certe tre bona kaj bela. Ĉiuj popoloj diros saman staton," mi diras.

"Ĉu vere?" ŝi demandas. Mi kapjesas denove. Ŝi donas belan rideton al mi.

"Multan dankon, Ruĝo. Ho, kiel estas via trejno?" ŝi demandas denove.

"La trejno estas bona. Mi kaj miaj Pokemonoj fortiĝas. Vi dormas kaj mi ne volas ĝeni vin. Sed mi estas laca nun. Mi volas trinki kaj manĝi, nur kun vi," mi diras. Ŝia vango ruĝiĝas denove. Mi estas feliĉa kiam ŝia vango ruĝiĝas.

"Ĉu vi volas manĝi kaj trinki kun mi?" mi demandas. Ŝi kapjesas mian demandon timide kaj finfine ni manĝas kaj trinkas en mia domo.

...

 **Pardonu min por miaj eraroj kaj tro simpla rakonto. Mi esperas, ke vi ĉiuj komprenas la rakonton. Multan dankon al unu homo en** _ **Reddit**_ **por la ideo de Pokemonaj nomoj en Esperanto. Kun ĉi tio fikcio, mi deziras diri "Feliĉan SpecialAmrilatan Tagon"!**

 **Dankon por legi mian rakonton.** **Ĝis revido.**

 **...**

"Flavo, kion vi volas manĝajon?" mi demandas.

"Mi volas panon, bonvolu," Flavo respondas.

"Kompreneble," mi diras.


End file.
